eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Fighter Epic Weapon 2.0 Timeline
UPDATE with Chaos Descending: You may now purchase epic 2.0 spells from Alhuurn Khalen in Myrist, the Great Library. *Characters must be at least a level 110 adventure or tradeskill class to enter Myrist, the Great Library.'' *If you don't yet have them, this quest line rewards you with class specific epic 2.0 spells and unlocks them at the merchant Alhuurn Khalen for your other chars on your account. *You need to read one or two letters automatically placed in your Mailbox, accept the gifts, and follow the instructions to gain entrance to the Library. There is a letter for 110 adventurers and another letter for 110 crafters. Requirements *'The first quest The Warriors Call: Volume I requires': **To start the Quest you: ***Must be a level 100 Fighter. ***Must be level 5 of one Ascension class ***Must have completed the Kunark Ascending Timeline(only up to access to Elf City.) **Gymy Language (From Shattered Seas Timeline) **At some point of the first quest you will also need The Symbol in the Flesh **"Fast Travel" is your Best Friend when doing the quests. ** The "Guise of Pursuit" is your next "Best Friend" when meeting faction requirements. *'The second quest The Warriors Call: Volume II requires': **Must be level 6 of one Ascension class to start the quest **50,000 faction with Shields of Maldura (Faction) **Worker Sledgemallet from quest ***End reward from Jarsath Wastes Timeline ***''(Requires 40,000 faction with Sel'nok Brigade, Clan Skleross, and Legion of Danak)'' **You must be a level 100 Artisan **TOV signature timeline to unlock quest **Language Tik-Tok **Ry'gorr Keep quests from Eastern Wastes Timeline *'The third quest The Warriors Call: Volume III requires': **Must be level 7 of one Ascension class to start the quest **Must have Krombral language **Someone who completed Shades of Drinal Timeline (Chains of Eternity) to group you for Harrow's End access. No need to do the Shades of Drinal Timeline for Harrow's End access. ***''Another option is to buy the Harrow's End Key from Drinal's Steward (Faction Merchant) in Obol Plains for 10 Obol and 18 plat if any character in your account has completed Shades of Drinal Timeline.'' *'The fourth quest The Warrior's Call: Volume IV requires': **Must be level 8 of one Ascension class to start the quest ** **Chains of Eternity Timeline for legitimate Harrow's End access Shades of Drinal Timeline **The Heritage Quest ***Pre-req to Bone Bladed Claymore is **:Note: is not required to be completed in order to optain the Bone Bladed Claymore, you merely have to have it in the journal, either in-progress or as completed! April 2nd 2018, HoF ***Optional: To create the empowered version, for Electrified Bone Bladed Claymore *'The fifth quest A Weapon Worthy of Tales Told requires' **Must be level 9 of one Ascension class to start the quest Fabled Version #The Warriors Call: Volume I #The Warriors Call: Volume II #The Warriors Call: Volume III #The Warrior's Call: Volume IV #A Weapon Worthy of Tales Told #Witness to the Past Mythical Version #Chaos Effect Rewards #Quest rewards with: #*Towershield of the Protectors ''- for Plate Tanks'' #*Fist of the Protectors ''- for Brawlers'' #Quest rewards with: Receptacle of Time and Space #Quest rewards with: #* Protector's Long-Bow of Time and Space ''- for Plate Tanks'' #* Protector's Satchel of Time and Space ''- for Brawlers'' #Quest rewards with: #Quest rewards with: #*Berserker #**The Awakened Dragon's Temper #**Battle Coordination (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #**Battlemaster (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #*Bruiser #**The Awakened Gorynn's Fist #**Brutal Stand (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #**Void Strike (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #*Guardian #**The Awakened Vel'Arek #**Guardian (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #**Irresistible Force (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #*Monk #**The Awakened Hand of Serenity #**Master's Interpose (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #**Perfect Form (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #*Paladin #**The Awakened Truth of Marr #**Divine Will (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #**Pass Judgment (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #*Shadowknight #**The Awakened Sedition, Sword of the Bloodmoon #**Death's Devotion (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #**Gravebond (Apprentice Version of the Spell)